plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie King Gets a Car
By Iamarepeater The Zombararri was bought by Zombie King, who was last seen working in a hotel. I don't know why but he ends up.... well, read to find out yourself. Story Dr. Zomboss: I'm so bored. Zombie King: Mah boi. Check out my new car! (outside the castle) Dr.Z: Wow! King: My new Zombararri (they get into the car and drove out) (While driving) King: T.V. (The car TV appeared and showed an epsiode) Channel 1: The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy: Meet the Reaper. (king hit next) Channel 2: Zomboss Estate's most wanted: Episode 3 (king hit next) Channel 3: Peashooter and Repeater's Adventures (king hits next) Channel 4: Penguins of Madagascar (king hits next) Channel 5: Some weird peashooter channel Derpy Peashooter: Where is everybody? (King hits next) Channel 6: Thunder and the House of Magic (king hits next) Channel 7: Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 2:Night Shift. (king hits next) Somehow returned to Channel 5 Derpy Peashooter: Come back! (king hits next) Slenderweegee channel: Showing Slenderweegee live! King and Zomboss: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! King: We're doomed! Zomboss: Change the channel! Change the channel! King: (hits next but it failed) I can't! I can't! Zomboss: (plucks out TV and threw it out of the car window) (Later on at a traffic junction) (Crazy Dave was driving in a another Zombararri and stopped next to Zombie King and alerted him with some music) King: (wondered what was that) Crazy Dave: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. Zomboss: Looked at Zombie King and went confused. Crazy Dave: (turns back to traffic light) Traffic light: (turns yellow) Crazy Dave: (gets engine running then looks at Zombie King) King: (looks forward and get the car engine running) Zomboss: (confused) What's happening? (traffic light turns green and the race began!) (they drove off and after a while) Crazy Dave: Bombs! (throws them) King: Oh s**t! (drives sideway to dodge them) Zomboss: (scared face) Crazy Dave: Lamp oil! (throws it to slow Zombie King down) King: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (car became hard to control) (at zerba crossing, Crazy Dave drove past. Few seconds later, Wally crossed the road and got run over by Zombie King) (a while later) Crazy Dave: (felt something bumped into him and saw it was Zombie King) One mmmmmmmmmmmore bomb... King: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (his car was throw up high by the explosion and then came down upside down. Mysteriously, it remained undamaged) Crazy Dave: (showed middle fingers to Zombie King, unaware he was going to crash onto a bus) (Crazy Dave crashed and in the bus, it had Angry German Kid. It resulted in an explosion of Crazy Dave's car and the driver was killed) (play win battle music from Paper Mario: the thousand year door for Zombie King) Zomboss: (smiling) I won! King: (stopped smiling) You didn't do anything. (Later at Zombie's Sauce Pub, 7:00 p.m.) King: Hmmmmmmm. I could use a drink. (walks into pub) Zomboss: (stays in car) (3 hours later) Zomboss: (sleeping) King: (gets back into the car) Zomboss: (woken up) Huh? King? King: Mah boi, this piece, is my true dinner...... The four warriors of ..... of.... (drinks sauce beer) wii. Zomboss: But? King: you .. you want a... a... a drink? Zomboss: Sure! (takes the beer and drinks it) King: (drives out of the pub zone) (later on late at night) Zomboss: (playing Pac-man on his brain-station-portalable) King: (gets interested) Get the fruit. You will score more points. Zomboss: I can't! King: Get the fruit! Zomboss: I can't! (last for a while) Zomboss: I can't get the fruit! There's a ghost right there! (a while on the road later) King: (veered the car onto the other road and did not realize it until he heard a car horn going off and managed to move out of the way. Was going AHHHHHHHHHH! when he did this) The Zombie O.O: Watch it buddy! (driving past) King: F*** you fag**t! (showed The Zombie O.O the middle finger) (a while later again) King: (playing Super Mario Land on his gamezombie advanced while driving and in the process, speeding past Officer Ron, who then chased those offenders) (play some epic music here) King: (playing for a while then turns around to see what was the din) I see .... illegal69? Officer Ron: STAPH RIGHT THERE! (driving after those speeders) King: (driving and playing at the same time. He pauses the game to drive then continues it) (add epic car chase scene) King: (driving and had a car duel with Officer Ron. Far ahead was a tree and a cliff. And Zombie King was still playing his game.) Zomboss: (Was too engrossed in his pacman to know what was going on until later) King: (crashes his car, which became a total wreck, onto the tree which which troppled down the cliff) Officer Ron: (stops his car just a few metres behing Zombie King's. Goes towards Zombie King who was about to complete his game) This is illegal you know. King: Go f*** yourself! (completes his game) Officer Ron: (annoyed and proceeds to knock out Zombie King from his game) Zomboss: (outside the wreck playing Pacman) Officer Ron: (takes away the BSP and breaks Dr. Zomboss's arm, which knocked him out) (later on at prison) Zomboss: ''that suicide is painless. It brings on many changes, and I can take or leave it if I please. ''(these words came from the song, Suicide is Painless (M.A.S.H Theme)) Was that.... Was that good? (his arm is now fine) King: Oh god. Thank you man! (claps with Zomboss) Introducing.... The Zombararri 1337E. With 300 grannypower. (Zombie King jumps up in the air) Triva *This fan fic is based on something I watched. Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics